Battle Mage
by DemonQueen969
Summary: Skjor didn't expect his niece to be a mage of all things especially when she had such a good sword arm from her father, who was a former shied brother. so when she returns after 15 years of schooling at the collage of Winterhold will she be able to fulfil her fathers dream of having her join the companions or will their hatred for magic sway their opinion of her?
1. Chapter 1

Battlemage

Chapter 1- a letter from home

_Zofie, _

_It's good to hear my little snowberry will be coming home soon. I have missed your laugh, it's so much like your mothers, not to mention that sword arm of yours, clearly a gift from your father. It seems so long since I last saw you, then again 15 years is a long time to be gone from your uncles care isn't it? I wonder do you still know how to use a sword lass? After all that time at the collage only using magic to get by? I still find it funny that the daughter of a former shield-brother would possess such magical abilities, mind I don't know how the others will react to it being used in the hall so you might have to save your powers for when you have your own house. Alea misses you greatly lass, I understand you don't write to her as often as you used too so maybe when you get here you two can go on a hunting trip or something, I know it would mean a lot to her. So much has changed in Whiterun since you left and there are so many new things I wish to tell you, but that can wait until you arrive cant it lass? _

_Your Favorite Uncle,_

_Skjor_

She had received that letter precisely three weeks ago, two weeks after she had finally gotten out of that collage. Don't get her wrong she loved learning but she wasn't particularly a fan of the company. The other three students in her class had never liked her, she expected either because of her unusual talents with destruction and conjuration spells or her abilities with a blade. To answer her uncle's question yes she did still know how to use a sword. Did he really expect her to forget? Their bitterness towards her however had led to the once outgoing and charming girl to become cold and reserved, enjoying mainly her own company.

It had taken 15 years to finish all of her training in the collage and during that time she had read every book (including the off limits ones in the library), she had been into every room (including the ones that were locked) and she knew the names and routines of everyone in the collage. The weather in Winterhold didn't bother the girl, being a nord, and she had often walked over the icy bridges from the collage to the town for the occasional drink. Obviously studying had been done and lots of it, but so had countless practical assignments and all in all the now 21 year old had had quite an adventure as a collage mage.

Now however her training was over and she had two options: the first, go back home to her uncle and become a companion as her father had wanted; and the second, stay at the college and become a teacher instead. Her previous teacher had expressed a great interest in working with her as a college, promising that he would help her rise through the ranks. At the time the idea had seemed boring and she had politely declined the position, however as the cart got closer to Whiterun regret began to course through her veins.

She had been gone a long while and her uncle had mentioned that a lot had changed. And there was that one word she despised: change. She had hated it ever since her parents died and she had been put under the care of her uncle. She hated having to start over and adapt to fit into a new environment. Change of course would be her biggest challenge in returning home. After all whoever heard of a companion that was also a mage?

This thought weighed heavy in her mind as the cart grinded to a halt at the gates of Whiterun. Huge oak doors stood before the girl yet before she could take a step a guard in Whiterun uniform walked forward. "Halt traveler! No one gets in or out with all of the talk of dragons at Helgan."

Zofie, being tired and impatient, didn't stop walking, not even when the guard drew his sword. "Whiterun is my home, my uncle Skjor of the companions circle is expecting me." Before the guard could object she produced the letter from her pocket and held it out to the oaf. "See for yourself." Grunting the guard looked over the letter before looking back up at her and handing back the letter. "Very well. Go on in but we will be watching you." Smirking to herself she made her way into the city.

The streets were fairly crowded with all sorts of people doing all sorts of things. There was a nord woman sharpening what looked to be a dagger on a grindstone, making a dreadful noise; scattered guards, who all looked like the one that had approached her outside of the city, trudged over the pavements on their routine patrols; a lanky man stood outside a house chopping firewood in half at a steady speed and three children ran up the street playing some form of game that either involved a dragon or a contagious disease. Whiterun clearly hadn't lost its peaceful home like atmosphere.

As Zofie walked through the front street to the market she took peace in the fact that no one stopped to talk to her or bother her. At most they smiled at her or said hello but no one stopped for a conversation, no one had the time or the inclination. She liked it that way. In that respect Whiterun was unlike the collage, there she couldn't walk from her quarters to the door without someone pestering her for something or other. The market was busier as it had just turned midday and every merchant, parent, drunk, mercenary, customer and elderly stood under the watchful eye of three guards that lent against doors and walls. Zofie decided to avoid looking out of place it was probably a good idea to take off her hood, this let her long black hair lose to trail down her back. The mages grey eyes searched for the end of the crowd which she found was exactly where she needed to be, convenient.

Once up the stairs she set off for the companion's hall. It was exactly how she remembered it: an old wooden building that looked like an upturned boat with the stone bird of the skyforge looming over its left side. The flames from the forge gave the bird an orange tinge and cast small yet defined shadows across the bird's chest and the smoke swirled around it as if it had just flown through a cloud. There was still twenty three uneven stone steps up to the weather worn doors. Zofie stretched out her hand slowly grazing her fingers across the wood. After a moment of just staring at it, overcoming her nerves, she pushed open the door to her old home.


	2. Chapter 2- a good first impression?

**Authors note: I didn't expect anyone to read it yet alone like it enough to follow it! Thank you so much if you even jut read it. This is my first fanfiction so tell me what you think. Oh and I forgot…**

**Disclaimer I do not own Skyrim or any of the characters apart from Zofie. **

**Is that it? Is that all I have to do? Great. On with the story! **

Battle Mage

Chapter 2- a good first impression?

She opened the door carefully and only so that she could slide in without being noticed. Inside were a lot of people most of which she didn't recognize a few that she did, however, were Vignar Gray-Mane an old man last time she saw him and now an even older man. Brill, an old friend of Vignar. She never really understood why he stayed a personal slave to Vignar after all these years. Everyone else seemed relatively new to her apart from a young woman sat in the corner who seemed vaguely familiar to her in some way yet Zofie couldn't place where however as soon as the woman spoke her voice gave her away.

How Alea had changed since they had last spoken face to face. The once small girl had grown into a tall strong nord woman, then again so had she. A pang of guilt struck the mages heart she wished she had written to her old friend more. The scars of pain and violence littered her entire manor and yet there was a new sharpness to her. It was maybe the way she sat further from the others or the way her eyes slowly inspected the entire room, noticing everything, every movement, every sound and every shadow cast by the fire pit's flames.

Something about this new Alea made her feel like a baby rabbit being watched by a hawk, so in a flimsy attempt to protect herself she pulled up her hood to hide her face. Her uncle was right a lot had changed in the time that she had been gone, maybe not in the outside world but certainly within this hall the very air had changed. It choked you, the silence and antisocial atmosphere acting as its murder weapon. It wasn't like that when she was here last, the hall was full of songs and tales from the older companions and the inspired and amazed sounds of the younger aspiring companions. The mead flowed as freely as the conversation and it felt homely, but that was last time.

It was clear that the silence was getting to everyone as moments after Zofie arrived a fight broke out between a dark elf man and, a clearly more skilled, nord woman. The mage watched with a mixture of disgust and anticipation as each one of them took brutal swings at each other. The nord woman barely had a scratch on her but the dark elf was weakening quickly. There was a cut across his cheek where the nord's knuckle had caught his bone in an attempt to knock him out swiftly. When he did yield she boasted of her strength and glory and of how she would challenge anyone to anything and would always win. It sickened Zofie to see this, her uncle always told her that the companions were brothers and sisters in arms not wild dogs scrapping at each other to gain higher positions in the ranks.

"Let's go again" the nord jeered "I'll fight anyone in this room. Anyone! How about you whelp?" before Zofie could move all of the eyes in the room were on her including Alea, thankfully no one who knew her before recognized her. Zofie didn't really want to fight her that would only make her as bad as the nord herself. "what's the matter milk drinker? Too scared? Did you inherit cowardice from your parents?"

With that comment she snapped, rage flowing through her veins. She discarded her weapons, including a staff and an elven blade, before walking forward to face the brutish woman. The mage didn't say anything to the nord but instead sent a quick powerful punch to the left side of her jaw, surprising the brute with her strength. Silence fell over the hall and every pair of eyes were on the brute woman, anticipating her reaction. With a roar the bear of a woman turned around, her face already red from the impact of the mages fist, her own fist targeted to Zofie's face.

Anticipating the time the delivery of the blow would take the nimble mage ducked under the bear woman's paw and quickly punched her in the side. Gasping the bear woman spun messily in an attempt to hit the mage rage fueling her every move. Zofie moved but not quickly enough causing the companions fist to slam into her back throwing her off balance so that she fell flat on the floor. Zofie's back was a red hot wire of pain and she could feel a second blow coming. She had two choices: one, let the woman hit her and break a few bones or second, attempt to trip the woman up. She went with the second one swinging her body around to kick the woman in the back of the leg, right in the joint. The force of the blow alone was enough to stagger the companion so that she walked backwards in pain, tripping over her own feet and landing on the floor herself.

The mage took this time to stand up and regain her balance before watching the nord woman stumble to her feet and charge for her with a single fist raised to punch her hard. Knowing exactly what she had to do the mage set her stance and waited for the attack. When the bear's paw was just within the reach of her, the mage ducked once more and slammed her fist into the companions jaw with an almighty thwack. The brute woman cried out as she was sent flying backwards to the floor once more where she mumbled that she yielded.

"What was that?" It was Zofie's turn to gloat now, "Did I hear a member of the great companions give up? Did I hear a great warrior yield to a mage?" the looks of the people in the room were increasingly colder now as each companion reached for their weapons. Zofie turned and, knowing she couldn't take them all on, she cast a simple spell that relieved them all of any of their weapons and sent them up to the celling of the hall. This, however only seemed to make the problem worse as they were all now on their feet apart from Alea, who instead just stared at her inquisitively. Feeling very threatened, Zofie started to move back slowly, when a gruff familiar voice sounded.

"Stop this at once" the gruff voice of Vignar sounded "is this any way to treat our honored guest?" All but one of the companion's faces twisted into that of confusion at the sound of this comment. Smiling to herself, the mage turned around and bowed mockingly, earning a smirk from Vignar, before turning to the man who stood next to him. "Hello uncle Skjor, Vignar" she nodded at both men as she said their names, "I'm back, did you miss me?"

Skjor laughed walking forward to hug her, "That I did lass." On looking up he noticed the weapons and shot the girl a disapproving look. "Zofie. Give the companions back their things. What did I say about no magic in the hall?" His tone was like that of an adult with a small child which irritated her slightly.

The girl moved backwards and said firmly "they were silently threatening me uncle, what was I supposed to do? All because I beat that one over there at her own game." Zofie gestures to the brute woman on the floor, "and I did that without magic." Skjor nodded at her despite his actual expression not changing much. For a moment the mage felt genuinely guilty but this was quickly banished when Vignar and her uncle started to laugh and congratulate her for her win but it didn't please her, after all, violence for sport was not her sort of thing. Remembering that there were still a fair few dangerous implements dangling over their heads, she quickly returned the weapons to their owners. Ignoring there gazes she then followed her uncle and Vignar outside. Before the door shut she popped her head back through the door and summoned her own weapons to her hand, "it was nice to meet you. Well, most of you. Some of you are people I just need to catch up with." On that note she walked out shutting the door behind her.

**Authors note: what do you think? Please any comments would be appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3- ground rules

**Authors note: yay! Next chapter. **

Battle Mage

Chapter 3- ground rules

She could feel Skjor and Vignar's disapproving stares on her back melting through her skin. Turning with confidence she retaliated "did I make the first impression that you expected uncle or did you expect a less violent approach?" Skjor simply shook his head in disappointment while Vignar simply stared at her in disbelief. The mage realized that she, to the men from her past, was no longer the young, gullible and innocent child that she was fifteen years ago. A slight tinge of guilt faltered her confidence as she spoke, cutting through the silence like butter with a knife. "You have no idea what it's like, to stand on the border of two different worlds." At this her uncle's face softens and Vignar looks at her with pity as if he understands the feeling of being outcast. "Skyforge steel and magic controlled within one being, it is unheard of even after all these years. Not once in my entire life have I fitted in anywhere." Her uncle opens his mouth to protest but she cuts him off, "No! I two entirely different parts of a whole person. Each part has different views and opinions. Within me they fight for dominance, each speaking soothingly to me when yet another person has defied me."

"That is enough lass." Turning to another familiar voice Zofie found, towering over her, was Kodlack, the harbinger of the companions. He had become more of a father figure to her over her younger years as well as a teacher. He was wearing his 'don't even try to argue face'

"My little snowberry, you have come home where you belong where you fit in and the companions will happily take you." Skjor said this whilst looking up at Kodlack hopefully who looked back at him for a moment before turning to her. His face was expressionless making him impossible to read. After a few moments of painful silence the old war hero spoke "Zofie, my dear, I knew your father and your mother. They wanted nothing more for you than a seat in the companions' hall, because of this I will honor their wishes. You must know, however, that I cannot favor you over anyone else and I cannot condone the use of magic in the main hall as it could disturb somebody or brake something. Do you understand me?" His expression was now serious as he stood over her speaking firmly yet fairly.

She considered this for a time; thoughts bombarding her head, each one calling for more attention than the last. Most of Jorrvaskr was the main hall, did that mean she could only practice her magic in the lower quarters? Surely not. The lower quarters were, from what she remembered, small and always full of people trying to rest or relax, away from the fuss of the hall. She doubted they would want to be disturbed there, least of all by the magic of a newly trained mage. So where would she practice? She could always practice outside but there was a chance of rouge lightning bolts possibly hitting others who may be training in the same place. Wouldn't that be a sight to see, the brute nord jabbering uncontrollably on the floor due to a misfire.

Unintentionally she smirked causing the man in front of her to look confused. Snapping her face back into serious mode she answered "Set your terms Kodlack. I will follow them as well as I possibly can." From somewhere behind the old war hero she herd her uncles relieved sigh as Kodlack smiled slightly down at her, clearly impressed at her maturity. Clearing his throat he began to explain his terms; "despite your family ties you will have to move up the ranks like any other new member but as you have already beaten one of our members in combat you won't need to fight one for us to test your strength. As you know already I request that you do no use magic in the main hall or against any of your fellow shield siblings in combat. And most of all only magic that you would use in the collage, got that?" His last point was emphasized greatly, not that she used any of the more risky magic or really wanted to.

Deciding that this was her time to get a few things for herself she retaliated. "I will accept your terms on the condition that I am allowed to practice magic, I am treated fairly and I am to do no parlor tricks. I am a trained war mage not a fool." Kodlack simply nodded in return clearly fine with this arrangement.

"Alright then lass. I'll go inside and tell the others while you and your uncle talk some more." With one last nod to the pair of them Kodlack disappeared into the hall leaving the pair outside in silence. It did not last long however, as Skjor stood up and cam over arms open to hug his niece. "My little snowberry has come home at last. Don't tell anyone else lass, but I'm happy you beat that nord. She is far too proud for my liking." His warm smile and witty comment made her laugh into his shoulder as he hugged her. He certainly hadn't changed at all, and that she was thankful for. As he pulled away from her he smiled holding out his arms "well then let me look at you, after all I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. You look so much like your mother, even if your hair does look like a bird has been nesting in it." She punched her uncle's shoulder lightly in response to his insult. His laugh resonated through her ears and she smirked at him pulling away from the hug. "Uncle I hope you know how grateful I am… for everything" Skjor smiled but it was different it was warmer than anything he would show to others; it was a smile that only his family could receive. "Come on lass, the bannered mare has a table and mead waiting for you" he smacked his hand onto her shoulder as he led her down to the town center; he was right the bannered mare did have a table and as much mead as they could buy.


	4. Chapter 4- An old friend and the letters

**Authors note: sorry it took so long to upload the last chapter school has been hectic and the coursework just keeps piling up. Tell me what you think in the comments. Unfortunately the story may wander slightly because my plan is vague. As ever thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Battle Mage

Chapter 4- an old friend and the letters

Kodlack's confident smile, that had been a mask for the feisty mage who seemed to not see through it, faded as he shut the door to Jorrvaskr behind him and turned to the other companions in the hall. Their eyes burned as they stared up at him and he was glad that Skjor had taken his niece to the inn instead of back into the hall. The glares from some of the members where cold enough to freeze the heart of a flame atronach. The brute of a nord woman looked particularly annoyed her sneer made more menacing by the developing black eye, by the divines that girl had her father's punch.

"before you argue, the lass has had a place in this hall before she could lift a sword and her ability two defeat another seasoned companion only enforces that right. You may grumble and you may complain but this will not change. Yes, she is of magical talents but she will not practice them in the hall!" Kodlack's voice was drowned out by silence as the other companions simply shared worried or disgusted glances.

The silence continued, even the cackling of the fire had tuned to a whisper, but the fire still danced creating shadow puppets across every wall that danced in time with the flame. Kodlack wished someone would say something he wished the ear splitting silence would end, and it did. Alea stood scraping her chair across the wooden floor, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. With the eyes of all on her the fearless companion didn't even speak, instead she looked up and spoke; "she is one of us, always has been always will be. She has my word."

The others in the hall sat shocked at what they had witnesses, Alea didn't speak out for anyone, ever. Even Kodlack looked pleasantly surprised but he knew deep down that Alea knew what she was doing. "What do the rest of the circle say?" a dark elf with red hair spoke up his accent cutting through the silence like a knife through mammoth cheese. In response a muscular man replied "well it beats the gal taking her test and messing up your face hey brother?" he chuckled and elbowed the young man to his right who just smirked in reply and added "aye!"

Brute nord's fists clenched but she did not protest to the verdict of the circle, she did not dare. "Then it is settled" Kodlack smiled slightly, relieved, "she will become our newest member." as he stood to walk away the hall slowly got louder with the talk of this new arrival. Lots of "a mage in the companions?" and "the milk drinker won't last a week" echoed throughout Jorrvaskr. Everyone else was so caught up in their mutterings that they didn't notice the huntress move to her room.

She shut her doors behind her as she wrapped her arms around herself and walked slowly towards her bed. Her hands fumbled around over her dresser as she pulled out a pile of letters and sighed. Each piece of parchment was folded exactly and there was not a single mark on any of them. She trawled through the letters and spread them out across her bed, sitting in her knees as to make room for them all. Each one of these letters held a special place in her heart; that is all but one the one that was still in her drawer hidden under a copy of the wolf queen.

The hunters trained eyes locked onto a letter that she received 10 years ago and her hands shook as she carefully opened it and let her softened eyes wander across the page.

_Alea,_

_Your last letter was all that kept me going through this week, I swear the other students think I'm not fit to learn magic. I can't exactly unlearn it can I? I can't cut off my magic with a sword can I? Anyway enough of the negative things! I saw one of the older mages create an ice giant today, he was so fun, I made a snow castle with it. We were having such fun until it disappeared and the older mage told me off for stealing his giant. I was only playing with him! How was your hunt last week? Did you see Marko? Is he as big as we thought? Oh I wish I was still at home but we both know uncle Skjor would not let me. I'm running out of ink so my letter will have to end here, sorry._

_I'll be waiting for your next letter,_

_Zofie_

Alea smiled at the letter from 11 year old Zofie she had certainly changed a lot and not in a way that Alea found to be pleasant. A single salty tear rolled down her cheek as she recalled the painful events of their slowly derailing friendship that she still held all of the guilt for. Sat amongst tears and letters she wondered if Zofie would ever forgive her, maybe her support today would start their friendship up again.


	5. Chapter 5- Thank the divines

**Authors note: hey thank you all for still reading, I thought you would have given up on me by now. The story may stop for a while as I have exams in May and June but it will be back in full swing after they are done and I hope to write a lot more. I would also like to apologies for my spelling of Aela I was spelling it entirely wrong and thank you for pointing that out to me.**

Battle mage

Chapter 5- thank the divines

Six bottles of mead later and Skjor was practically asleep on the table. Zofie smirked as he inspected the grooves on the table, his drunken mind making him think that they were war plans of the enemy in code ready to be deciphered. He would occasionally raise an eyebrow and say something like "they will sweep in from the right but we will place scouts in the trees to pick them off." Zofie would then giggle and shake her head at him, causing him to snort out "what's so funny, have your mage eyes seen something that I have not?" The only thing that kept in common with his ramblings where they all held the slight slur of a drunken nord, who would yet continue to drink until he passed out.

The mage then realized that this would not be a good look for a companion circle member; so, summoning all of her strength, she rose from her seat and tugged at her uncle who, even for her strength, was far too heavy to even budge. She pulled even more and he didn't move from examining his tabletop invisible battle plans. "Come on uncle," her voice was amused but firm "I think another bottle of mead isn't one of your best ideas." The older nord simply laughed and pointed at, what he thought was, Zofie but was actually a rather confused barmaid instead. The young mage waved her off and tried to get her uncle to stand again, with little success.

"So my little snowberry you never told me why you and Aela stopped writing" the old nord rambled drunkenly, more to himself than his niece. Her face faltered slightly as she brushed his comment off, focusing more on getting him away from another bottle of mead. "I mean it lass. What happened?" Skjor looked up at her trying as best as he could to keep a straight serious face, very hard for him whilst hammered. Smirking the girl raised an eyebrow, "I'll tell you uncle, back at the hall!"

The older man smiled and threw up his hands as the young girls smirk grew into a huge grin and her steel grey eyes softened. "Fine, let's go then." However due to her uncles legs being controlled by alcohol he managed to stand up and walk two whole steps before tripping over his own feet and going straight into a barmaid carrying a bottle of black-briar mead all the way from Riften. Cursing in an older and forgotten language, she had studied one particularly lonely year at the college, she jumped forward to catch the expensive bottle. Skjor however went flying across the room and landed face down on the floor with all the grace of a rock, how fitting for a companion.

It was probably not a great idea to throw herself at the bottle when magic would have done the trick but the stonehearted mage had had enough criticism and odd looks for one day. She especially didn't want to be banned from the only tavern in Whiterun. That would certainly not do. So in a frantic attempt to catch this bottle the girl threw herself over her uncle, slid along the floor, reached for it, followed it with her eyes and finally caught it.

While Zofie slumped up against the wall of the inn, relieved at her good catch, the barmaid, who had been knocked over by her uncle and had picked herself up at some point, stomped over to her and took the bottle and left to serve it adding "take him away please." Zofie nodded and thanked the divines that there was hardly anyone in the inn at this point and most of them hadn't really noticed their little accident. Picking herself up she took a couple of steps towards her drunken uncle, who at this point believed that the floor was his bed.

A small chuckle escaped her lips as she examined the great feared warrior lying sprawled across the floor. It would have proved great blackmail material if there were others there,_ but you had to have friends to sit in an inn with you,_ a little nagging voice in her head reminded her. She shook it off, as she focused on her larger and certainly more pressing problem. She tried to wake her uncle but no matter what she did he was fast asleep; so the young mage, with a slight chuckle, proceeded to channel her magical energy through to her uncle so that he started to gently rise from the floor and levitate behind Zofie. He was definitely a lot heavier than she had expected and she could feel a slight weight on her shoulders as she carried him for longer.

They left the bannered mare and she levitated him all the way up to Jorrvaskr, despite her aching shoulders and back at the weight of the levitation spell. Once inside the hall she thanked the divines that there was no one in sight. Quietly, she took him to the lower quarters and tucked her uncle in his bed.

All in all the divines had smiled upon her today, she had been allowed into the companions, she had beaten one of them in hand to hand combat, she had managed a nice evening with her uncle and she hadn't had to run into Aela all day… until now.

The huntress was lent against her door staring at the nord with an icy cold demeanor. It was odd she was stiff and yet totally relaxed lent up against the doorframe. The look they exchanged was brief and awkward, neither one said anything, neither one wanted to. Their looks said enough. They would not be going on that hunting trip anytime soon. Zofie was the first to leave, nodding briefly as she walked away into the group sleeping area. Flopping on the nearest bed she screwed her eyes shut hoping the huntress wouldn't try to pursue their inevitable conversation.

_A nod is that all I get? _Aela's thoughts kept asking _after all those letters and years and time I_ _get a nod? _Anger and pain caused her stomach to tighten and she turned back into her room shutting the door behind her for pursuing this dream was a lost cause.


	6. Chapter 6- The Returning Guilt

**Author's note: Hi everyone sorry this chapter took so long I have been wanting to write for ages, but fanfiction won't give me a career (yet, apparently, algebra will?) so, I'm afraid exams came first. To make matters worse my laptop got a stupid virus and didn't work for the first 5 weeks of my holiday, rude. Anyway this chapter may have poor spelling and grammar as I think I'm using the wrong program to write it on but I will fix that too, I promise. sorry and enjoy **

Battle mage

Chapter 6- The returning guilt

_She sits in the colleges ice cold courtyard, a 'borrowed' book in her lap, watching the snowflakes make their advance on the world below, so close and yet not a single one of them barely scraped her. All the other milk drinking mages where sat in the hall hiding from the onslaught of frozen rain. She could leave in at the end of the year with it being the end of her basic training and she was so very eager to leave, or she could stay for a further few years for advanced training in a subject matter of her choice. _

_The restless girl, however, couldn't stand the cage of the college. Totally lost in the interesting theory of battle cry like spells, zofie neglects to notice the courier trudging through the snow to deliver her a small comfort of home. Another letter from a steadfast friend; Aela. Taking it eagerly the lonely mage fiddled for a while to open it. The constant sea of letters over the years seemed to have been the only thing keeping the girl sane, but over the years the companions had dragged her childhood friend away from her desk and into the high ranks of the companions. So as the sea dried up to a few puddles of water Zofie found herself more and more interested in the restricted books in the library. Her eyes skimmed over the ink on the parchment._

_Zof,_

_hope you haven't frozen yet. I am aware you are a nord but still you should think of wearing an extra cloak. so how many times have you been caught pinching books from the library now by that, how did you put it? green old grump? You really should be more careful. Listen the parchment isn't endless so I'll say it. When are you coming home? We all miss you. I miss you. I need you to come home there are matters we need to discuss. Things that I need to ask you about, what I mean to say is.._

_The mages smile falls, her book slips to the floor and she goes stiff. How? How could her best and only friend do this to her? She had no right to. It totally changed their relationship. No matter how much she justified it in her letter, it was a stupid idea. in fact, she had met frost trolls with more brains than that of her oldest friend. Shocked and angry she stared at the bottom of the letter_

_I am sorry that you had to read this instead of hearing it in my own words but I can do nothing about that. Come home soon old friend we can talk more then. Wishing you a safe return,_

_Aela_

_That's it? that's all she had to say? Blood boiling at the failure of a letter, Zofie didn't realize that she had cast several frost spikes at the statue in the courtyard, breaking off a small chunk of the stone. Cursing under her breath at the knowledge that that would definitely land her extra lesson time. It was then, like a torchbug in the transition from light to dark that a splendid idea come to mind. She didn't have to face the problem until she got home. so why not delay her homecoming slightly. Picking up the book and securing it safely in her knapsack, she reluctantly stood and walked towards the hall._

_Inside no one noticed zofie as she stepped silently into the hall. Standing at the side and observing the world around her she notices the new archmage, a dark elf woman, better than that stuttering mess in her own class. Kari, was that her name?, The mage in the shadows pondered. Whatever her name was Zofie was going to be seeing a lot more of her because what better way to avoid the problem than to take on the extra classes? So for the first time she shook off her dislike of the college and her liking of her home, whilst walking out into the light ready to show her true potential. _

_The hall goes silent and turns to look at her expecting her to just walk past instead of sit down and take some food. No one especially the orc expected her to hand him back his book adding "it was very interesting indeed."_

Her eyes then open not to the cold of the crumbling stone fortress but to the inviting warmth of the companions hall. Dragging herself from the bed she notices that she is the last one out of bed and the instant wave of panic rushes over her. She scrambles out of the room wandering up the stairs the memory of her dream fading with each step she takes. Today she started her training; Kodlak had told her to see a man called Vilkas. Time for Zofie to start blending in.


	7. Chapter 7- Lazy recruit with raven hair

**Authors note: Hello my friends I hope you enjoyed my little cliff hanger back there in chapter 6. Thank you so much for reading. I would love to know what you think of the story so far and what you think Aela told Zofie in that letter? HINT HINT *cough cough* reviews *cough cough*. Oh and if you like this story then I recommend my good friend Voidwalker99. See if you can spot the link between our Skyrim stories. *evil laugh* Anyway here's chapter 7. **

Battlemage

Chapter 7- Late recruit with raven hair

"Usually I don't tolerate lazy recruits, however I am aware of the situation of my fellow companion in the Bannered Mare yesterday evening." Vilkas, a fairly muscular man with messy black hair, was to be the young girls mentor and assessor. If she didn't please him she would not become a companion so she decided to try genuinely being friendly to people here might be a good idea after her little show yesterday. "I was worried if he stayed too long he might tarnish your reputation" her smile shines through from under her hood. The bear man chuckled slightly as he added "probably a good thing too. Now I want to test you so take out your sword. Mind," he gestured to her hands "none of that magic, I am testing your sword arm not your years of schooling."

Nodding in agreement the mage took out her elven sword and prepared herself for a fight. As the man drew his own sword she assessed his every move. his footwork was clearly practiced and he certainly had the strength advantage. Deducing that he could do some damage in just one hit made her think that she should try not to get hit by this one. Eyes scanning him for a weakness she noticed the end of a bandage sticking out of his armor, his knee must have been recently injured so as a last resort she should probably give him a quick jab there to buy herself some time. Inhaling the crisp air her feet, as if she had never left the hall, slid firmly into their fighting stance.

There was no warning from the burly nord as the first strike came hard and fast ready to split her skull. luckily, she twisted out of the way just in time under his arm round to his back. Towards his right shoulder there was a slight break in his armor. Instinct overcame her and her elven sword came down on the new found weak spot with an almighty clang. Though the nord let out a low surprised grunt, unfortunately no actual damage was done to the armor.

Zofie had no time to curse the impeccable work of the skyforge steel master as a moment later she was faced with a huge sword swinging towards her left side. Clang! Thankfully her own armor, elven to match her sword , took most of the impact.

The smirk forming was hidden by her hood as she clutched her side in pain staggering over and leaning on her sword. She didn't need to see him to realize he was coming over as the stench of wet dog that hung around a lot of the circle members, including her uncle and father, gave him away.

"I knew it. Your not that tough at all without your magi..." As soon as his feet were visible the faking mage sent a surprisingly sharp jab to his bandaged knee, causing the circle member to howl in pain. With another three strikes she had him disarmed and on his knee as she added "keep your guard up when facing any opponent. Any warrior should know that."

The silence she now faced unnerved her slightly. one thing she had learned from her years of schooling was that silence was not a good thing. last time the practice hall was silent one of the students in her class had turned the professor into a cow and was panicking too much to change him back, so this silence was worrying her more the longer it remained.

"Yes I should," he stands and looks directly at her smiling "I should." Zofie smiles at him, clearly relived, offering him a hand to shake. He takes it while returning her smile and congratulating her "well done mage erm... Zofie, I mean Zofie." His smile widens momentarily at something, which the young mage fails to notice, giving him a much more approachable demeanor. "And now that your one of us you can start your duties." Grinning with excitement she is about to reply when her excitement is quickly shattered.

"Take my sword up to Greymane to get it sharpened lass and quickly too." His laugh cuts through her smile as she is tossed his greatsword, scrambling to catch it. Zofie holds back curses as she nods at the bear man lifting his sword with ease, to his surprise.

He watches the girl that bested him walk away. Aela was right, devines forbid she ever heard him say that, this mage had fire and not just in her hands. The way she moved in battle mesmerized him. He hadn't cared how much he smiled when her hood fell down revealing the raven black hair. His smile grew at the thought. she hadn't even noticed it fall momentarily making him pause in the middle of their battle.


	8. Chapter 8- The Final Calm

**Author's note: welcome back! Thanks for coming back. It's nice to know that my story isn't that boring. as you can see I am trying to write as much as possible, that is because I have a series of shortish stories that I would like to write for this set of fanfiction. Please review it really helps and if you spot the link between this story and Voidwalker99's story "the path to ancesstation" then please speak up. **

Battlemage

chapter 8- The Final Calm

Seven weeks on and the hall seemed more homely than hostile. Her nose had become accustomed to the stench of wet dog that lingered in the hall and most of the companions had made an effort to at least speak to her. Vilkas and Farkas had become her good friends, Vignar and Kodlack spoke to her often and her uncle and her had been on many hunting trips just outside of whiterun. Brute nord, as Zofie had named her, had not yet spoken to her properly but she had stopped scowling, which the mage had considered an improvement.

The huntress had not given the mage a second glance since that awkward encounter they had after Skijor had drank a little too much mead. In a way this relieved Zofie. Guilt rose in her chest as her mind traced over Aela's last letter, reminding herself that her own withdrawal had probably shattered any hope of a new friendship. She didn't think she could handle that anyway, it was just too awkward.

She hadn't been without work to occupy her, however. There was always something that needed dealing with, like sharpening swords and repairing armor. Her skills in Enchantment had been valued greatly by the master of the skyforge, Who had been eager to ask about all the ins and outs of enchantment. Aside from that, her magic had only been used for one thing outside of practicing...

lifting a very heavy, and very drunk Farkas out of the well in the market one evening, while his brother laughed hysterically. the lumbering oaf had thought it was an entrance to a cave of some sorts and had wandered off in search of adventure, only to find himself almost drowning in the bottom of the well. On retrieving the nord, the trio had stumbled up to the hall laughing. apparently too loudly as they had been caught by Kodlack who had punished them all publicly but had in turn thanked Zofie for saving the oaf from his drunken self.

All was quiet in the hall this evening and Zofie was perched on a bench with a book on the weaknesses of ice trolls. Most of the other members were asleep but there were a few scattered about drinking and talking. Whilst being lulled to sleep by the warmth and cackle of the fire, Zofie failed to notice The huntress stride over to her with a look of pure rage on her face.

Aela couldn't believe what she had just heard Farkas wanted The mage to accompany him on his next mission instead of her. She had been here two months and she was already winning the other circle members over. She cursed them for their idiotic nature. _"Ah ah ah" _the little voice in her head protested _"She won you over too remember?"_ It was now her turn to curse herself, For indeed the gray eyed mage had and still was.

The huntress saw her in an instant, as she entered, lounging across a bench with a book, totally oblivious to the world around her. She was clearly more relaxed now than she had been when she first arrived ad this enraged Aela more. Knowing that it was her own stupid fault that their friendship had deteriorated fueled the fire of rage in her stomach almost as much as her jealousy of the two oaf brothers did. They were her closest friends, they had replaced her and one of them would probably end up being more to Zofie, after all Aela knew their intentions. The thought sickened her. That was probably why the nord wanted the mage to accompany him. The pair of them alone in a bandit filled cave, it would be marriage next.

Her thought process was interrupted by the cautious voice of Zofie asking "Aela are you ok?" She clearly didn't feel threatened at all as she hadn't even looked up from her book. Even her voice sounded different, Aela wasn't complaining but she didn't need any more reasons to like this misfit. Caught off guard the huntress found herself staring at the messy raven hair that draped loosely over Zofie's shoulders.

"I'm fine," she practically growled "I came to inform you that Farkas has requested that you go with him tomorrow." Suddenly interested the mage shut her book and tilted her head back eyes shut replying "go on."

"You are to meet Farkas at the entrance to Dustman's Cairn, which i will mark on your map, tomorrow morning. He will explain the rest tomorrow. Be there at dawn." Not wanting to prolong the conversation the huntress turns and leaves.

Zofie sits pondering on Aela's words. Why would Farkas pick her? he always picks Aela. Whatever the reason excitement had taken hold of her and she rushed to her room to sleep. suddenly dawn seemed so very far away.

Farkas sat outside enjoying the night air with his brother, Skijor and Kodlack. The silence between them was not a good sign and Farkas could feel that someone wanted to ask the obvious question. He personally thought it would be Skijor so, when Kodlack started to speak he was pleasantly surprised. "Farkas it is extremely important that you don't scare her away, she is important." He sounded serious. In reply the brother nodded.

Skijor looked pale. This was the first time that he had let his little snowberry venture somewhere so dangerous. Despite the fact he knew she could handle it he was still worried. She looked too much like her mother to do this but, then again, her mother never backed away from a fight. She also never lost one. a smile crept across his face "be careful Farkas."

The muscular man smiled "Don't worry Skijor I'll look after her." Kodlack and Skijor chuckled causing the nord to look confused. Skijor grinned "I meant you be careful you clutz! Zofie can handle herself but you get in the way of one of her spells and you won't come out of that cave in one piece." The night air, filled with the laughter of the men, grew colder, not that any of them minded. All except Kodlack, he feared that their laughter was a moment of bliss in their downfall.


	9. Chapter 9- Inner Demon Part 1

**Author's note: Hi everyone just realized that I didn't tell you the name of Void-walker99's fanfic so, its called "The Path to Ascension". Anyone who plays Skyrim is going to know what's gonna go down in this chapter, personally I'm super positive and excited for it, it's going to be so much fun. please enjoy and thank you for sticking around for this ride. **

Battlemage

Chapter 9- Inner Demon Pt1

The all to eager mage was up ready and out before the birds had started to sing and well on her way to her destination. With a bright green apple in one hand and her battered map in the other she wandered casually down her marked path. Her head was dizzy with the scent of lavender that seemed to dominate the sides of the path evicting the much more common red, blue and purple mountain flowers. lazy bees hummed as they went about their work making the late morning of last seed an almost idyllic setting.

following the map for as long as she could, she savored the feeling of solitude. she was never truly alone in whiterun even in the most secret of locations there was always someone there. Here on the road however, there was no one. for once the mage could hear her own thoughts. That soon changed as she rounded the corner to see the outline of Farkas in the distance and she waved to him so that he didn't start their adventure without her.

Farkas had been standing next to the ruin for about five minutes when he saw her round the corner. Rays of golden sunrise illuminated the intricate detail on her elven armor, made by her own hand, and her hair moved with the crisp early morning breeze. He sucked in a breath, she really was a sight. Initially to most of the companions she didn't seem as appealing as most other ladies but when she smiled and fought, even he found it hard to take his eyes off of her. not to mention she could hold her mead, which was always a perk.

"So I know that we go in there but I don't exactly get why I'm going in there too. I sharpen the swords and enchant all of your armor." she smiled starting the conversation. Laughing, the bear nord slapped her shoulder and turned to walk down into the cavern tossing her the comment "you want to be an actual companion don't you little mage?" She yelped with excitement and fixed her helmet onto her head bouncing down the stairs behind him like a happy puppy, making the nord laugh more. "Right" his voice low and gruff sounded again "you will have to defend yourself in here so don't hit me with any of your magic or your sword. both of those would hurt." He chuckled.

"I think I can do that, can't make any promises thought." the mage grinned mischievously. he grinned back and pushed open the door, this was going to be fun.

About three hours, two traps and one dislocated appendage later, the pair sat on a dimly lit tunnel of the cave with Zofie desperately trying to relocate her friends shoulder. Farkas being a typical nord male in the heat of battle had insisted that it was just a flesh wound but had come around to the idea of healing when he noticed that he couldn't wield his sword properly. So, now they sat perplexed at how his shoulder could be at that angle.

"Right. I've seen someone fix this once before, in a bar fight at Winterhold. On three okay? one, two." CRACK and back in went the shoulder, to which the nord howled in pain at. "There all better" she attempted a feeble smile. He gave a pained nod in reply. standing up a little too quickly her nausea hit her, the damp and earthy smell of the cave mixed with the metallic stench of blood and Farkas's natural wet dog smell had gone straight to her stomach which now churned uncomfortably. She herself had not yet sustained any injuries mainly due to the fact that at any sign of complete danger Farkas would stand in front of her and take every blow.

On walking along the corridor they came across a giant room with a smaller room on the side that contained a huge lever. apon inspecting the room they found that all other exits were barred. "Try the lever over there I'm feeling better now it only aches a bit" Farkas gestured to the leaver and she did as she was asked. Wrapping her hands around the dusty metal she pulled, it gave a high pitched groan in defiance before surrender.

In her moment of strength she failed to notice that the entrance to the larger room had been covered by a barbed iron gate that dropped down with the use of the lever. Cursing she ran over to the bars and peered through at her companion who looked like he was about to die with laughter, that was until they heard the voices.

growing louder by the minute the voices creeped up the now open hallway and soon the owners of the voices came to view. There were nine of them, all built to kill with silver swords in hand that gleamed brightly in the dim firelight. The worry present on her face didn't escape the eyes of her companion. circling him like wolves hunting their prey, they drove him further away from the mage and into the center of the room. They were trapped and the gate was to heavy to lift with magic. It was over.

The head of the nine, a blonde nord man with light blue face paint, stepped forward and taunted "foul dog we've trapped you now and your little bitch." At his gesture toward her Farkas tightened his grip on his sword and tensed up but didn't say anything. Seeming to provoke the blonde, he spoke again "Your kind are pure evil and do not deserve a place in sovngarde!"

confused, Zofie piped up "Our kind? Farkas what's he talking about?" the blonde's face seemed to light up with joy as he tutted at her friend in mock disappointment. "oh? So you haven't told her? I guess then she'll thank us in the end for removing you, who knows? Maybe she will help us overthrow that little hall of yours?" Zofie shivered as the stench of wet dog, more potent now, filled her nose.

For an instant she could have sworn that Farkas looked sad, not scared or angry but sad and guilty, for he then turned to her and spoke softly "Please don't be afraid." Odd, that his last words would be that but the mage had no more time to think on it before the grim reality of his request came to light.

Farkas crumbled to the floor his body twisted in on itself and his face a picture of agony. Zofie watched in horror as his skin split to reveal black tufts of fur, that soon pushed off his armor. his muscles bulged and morphed into that of a different shape and his nails and teeth grew twice the size of any normal human. By now her captors had realized what was happening and they froze in horror, some of them shaking much like the mage herself. A feral howl came from the man she thought she knew as he went through the last stage of his transformation and stood, back towards her.

The beast in his place created a fear in her so great that she was glad to be standing behind the bars. For a moment the creature was still, allowing the mage to get a good look at her friend's new form. Zofie was starting to piece all of it together now, her mind aching with the effort of understanding. The livestock disappearances; the books on lycanthropy littered about the cave; her friends hideous transformation and the nine's silver weapons. Realization washed over her like a wave and, all of a sudden, the smell of wet dog made her cower instead of comfortable. The companions werewolves, how could she not have known?

Her eyes were still fixed on the scene in front of her, unable to look away. The nine had regrouped slightly and were slowly approaching the beast swords brandished. His ears twitched and his head raised to face them, allowing the mage to witness the terror on their faces as he snapped out of his post-transformation daze.

With one sweep of his paw the first two were sent spiraling across the floor, unfortunately, the third was not as lucky as the Redguard was to close to be pushed aside. Farkas shredded the skin of his stomach with three strikes leaving the man to bleed out on the floor. Four and five, two elven women one a Dunmer and the other a Altmer, stupidly thought they could penetrate his skin with magic. Sadly it did not but at least they weren't left to bleed, he killed them too quickly. The four left standing included two archers, an ork wielding a warhammer and the blonde.

He went for the archers next as one of their arrows had hit him in his previously dislocated shoulder. Zofie wasn't able to see them from her confined quarters; their tortured screams of despair gave away their fate, however. It was at this point that the mage felt herself staggering back into the safety of her cell, sitting on the floor and clutching her legs in a feeble attempt to stop herself shaking. "come on then dog!" roared the orc who, at the same time as he swong his barbed warhammer at her friend. It collided with his shoulder and a pained howl escaped the clutches of his jaws, unlike the orc's shoulder when the beast retaliated. Sounds of tearing flesh and cracking bone reduced Zofie to silent tears and frantic shaking.

With the orc removed it was the blonde's turn. The Nords attempt to fight the beast was in vain as he was lifted into the air and thrown across the room, right into the bars of her prison. Blood dripped from a cut on his lip and he whispered clearly winded "help me." Before she could reply However Farkas's claws locked around his leg dragging him to lie flat on the floor.

In that moment she saw the true nature of the beast as he mercilessly tore into the blonde's chest, as he screamed and writhed, devouring the blonde's heart right in front of her. Frozen to the spot she couldn't look away or move her hands in front of her eyes, just watch as the man's screams faded and he stopped moving. Despite the fact that he had threatened them moments ago her heart ached for the man. Zofie didn't realize the beast staring at her she couldn't tear her red puffy eyes from the hole in his chest.


	10. Chapter 10- Inner Demon Part 2

**Authors note: Hello everyone. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, hopefully this one will be slightly shorter. I felt really sorry for zof in that last chapter. Please review any comments would be appreciated.**

Battlemage

Chapter 10- Inner Demon Pt2

Farkas stared through the eyes of his beast form at the woman still trapped behind the bars. Her usually bright eyes were not only puffy and red from the tears but also void of all their usual life. Without this light her entire form looked pitiful and weak. It was warm in the cavern but she was shaking uncontrollably with terror. Guilt replaced the anger and he tried to comfort her to tell her that he wasn't going to hurt her, but all that escaped his unfamiliar mouth was a pitiful whine. He didn't expect her to jump and shy away from him, her eyes meeting the beasts reluctantly. With pain overwhelming him he left the carnage to try and find an alternate switch to free her and, more importantly, a safe place to shed his beast skin.

Returning in a matter of moments he noticed that Zofie was crouched over one of the first people he hit, a regard woman who was clearly on the edge of death. She was cradling the woman's head in her knee, while they exchanged mumbled conversation that Farkas could just hear. "My h-husband" the dying woman choked "Regard-d... got h-hit a-a-after... me."

Farkas watches the mage reply with "you will see him soon, I'm sorry." His eyes search through the carnage of the beast to find the regard man already dead on the floor quite close to the mage and the woman. The man's chest torn open but his eye closed.

The beast man watched as the dying woman stared knowingly up at Zofie before breathing out her last request. "W-would you lie... me w-with him p-please, I w-want to leave in his ar-arms." He watched as the mage nodded in agreement before easily lifting the woman and placing her down next to her husband and covering them up to their shoulders with an old flag, so she couldn't see the damage done to her dead husband's chest.

Farkas didn't know what hurt him more the couple together in death or the woman he had grown so fond of desperately trying to comfort them. One emotion soon took over his whole body, however, panic. What would she say? What would she think? What would Kodlack do to him when he found out? He doubted that any of the answers would be pleasant.

In this moment of dread the beast man failed to notice the nord woman who had moved to stand next to him, staring up at him with a blank expression. This expression struck fear into his heart and he felt like cowering under her constant gaze. He wanted to speak but the words withered and died inside his throat before they could even reach his lips. "let's go" was all she said to him before walking toward the next part of the cave picking up a lot of the books as she went.

Farkas knew for sure that she was confused, mostly mad but confused, he also knew that, if she was as smart as he thought she was, she may have already figured out the companion's secret. If that was the case then there was going to be an interesting family chat once they got back home, one he was not looking forward to. He may be an oaf but he knew that he had to say something to her now or she may let the next lot of them kill him.

Not wanting to give a speech he settled with "they would have killed us." As her back was to him he wasn't aware of her smile. Little did he know she wasn't angry at him for killing them she was angry that she wasn't told sooner.


	11. Chapter 11- Revilation

**Authors note: Hi everyone thank you for sticking with this storyline we are probably getting close to the halfway point then I start with the next character in this series. If you find that you can tolerate more of my writing, first well done, and second I cannot stress how important it is to read Voidwalker99's story as they are from the same series. Look I'll leave you the link **** s/11407183/1/The-Path-to-Ascension****. There you go but hey, read mine first.**

Battlemage

Chapter 11- Revelation

Skijor sat in the great hall watching Vignar tell his war stories in front of the fire, laughing occasionally as the other members sighed with boredom. Vignar was a nice man but he had a hard time remembering which stories he had told and which he hadn't. Vilkas sat to his left downing another tankard of mead and to his right was Kodlack who listened intently to the old Grey-mane, smiling fondly at him as he told his stories. The cold of Skyrim was kept at bay by the huge fire pit which hissed and cracked as it's flames swallowed up the newer firewood. For once it was calm, not like the older days but calm, probably because Zofie and Farkas weren't there to make mischief with Vilkas

As soon as the thought of his niece left his head she stormed thought the doorway the crisp cold of the outside world slicing through the warmth of the hall. Skijor smiles widely as she enters but it fades as Farkas trails in behind her dread painted across his face. "Uncle we need to talk" was all that left her mouth voice as harsh as the bitter cold. In that fragment of time even the fire went silent.

"We are a family child there is nothing you should speak of privately when it clearly concerns all of us." Kodlack's confident growl sliced through the quiet of the room. The fearless warrior didn't look toward the storming mage as he made his comment, instead he drained the remainder of the mead from his tankard and spoke again. "Put it aside for now lass we can talk about it later on tonight I will let you know where." The tone was firm yet not condescending, either way it was not to be challenged. So, swallowing her pride the mage returned to the cold of Whiterun turning away from the warm embrace of her lying family.

Arriving at the bannered mare the mage ordered a bottle of black-briar mead and sat herself in the corner of the inn where the light could not stretch; it was there in her blanket of shadows that Zofie, resentful and raging, observed time passing. Fear after fear, question after question bombarded her brain all adding to the pot of rage that was dangerously close to boiling over. They were werewolves? All of them? Her father? Mother? The idea made her fists curl tightly to prevent the destruction she could cause.

The tips of her fingers soon filled with the familiar tingle of her magical abilities. Fuelled by her anger the tingling of her fingers started to heat up getting hotter by the second, until her hands burned with rage. Pure anger coursed through her veins and her self-restraint was wearing thin. Fire would sprout from her hands soon and everything within the path of her anger would burn. However, that would make a mess so she restrained her anger.

Aela had followed her with complete ease, staying mainly out of sight of the angered nord. Now, in the shadows, she observed the mage take out her anger on a tankard of mead. The raven haired nord reached the bottom of the container quickly so, in a hope to start a conversation, Aela wandered to the bar and then to the nord's table with two tankards full as a peace offering. "It isn't all that bad you know," she started "You learn to control the beast."

Zofie looked up at the huntress and shook her head. "I don't care what you are, I care that no one told me and if my parents were, were… Like you." The mage seemed to stare hopelessly into the fire pit in the middle of the room while running her finger round the rim of her tankard carelessly. "So what happens now? I presume that at this meeting I will be invited to become one of you?" Her eyes didn't leave the flames as she asked but Aela could tell she wanted an answer.

Reluctantly, she replied "that's what happened to me." Aela felt uneasy around the mage at this point as she sighed and tore her gaze away from the embers to look up at her. "Do you want to become one?" Aela took a swig of her mead while the mage pondered the response. To others this would look like two friends out for a calm drink but, as the huntress dreaded and suspected, the usual tension still hung around them. "I haven't decided yet." Zofie's calm voice dragged Aela out of her thoughts. "But it's getting late we should probably get back" without another word she stood and left, leaving the huntress by herself.

Aela sighed and looked down at her tankard finishing off her mead before standing. She was about to leave when she noticed the mead that she had bought Zofie. She hadn't drank any of it.

**Authors note: sorry this chapter took so long I have been super busy. I hope you all read my short story that I posted to tide you over called "the biggest hero I know" I'm really proud of it but you may not be. So if you haven't checked it out please do so and as always thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12- Running with the Pack

**Authors note: Hey guys if your still here then great if not…. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COME BACK. So remember when I said that if you hadn't read my short story to go and read it well here is the link: ** s/11615713/1/Biggest-Hero-I-Know . **You can thank me later. Anyway on with the story. **

Battlemage

Chapter 12- Running with the Pack

Once out of the bannered mare Zofie laid eyes on Kodlack who was standing by the well, obviously expecting her. The fatherly demeanour carried on in his tone of voice as he spoke. "Walk with me child, the night is perfect for it." She could tell it wasn't a request and followed at his side as ordered. They walked for a while until the streets cleared of stragglers before Kodlack spoke again.

"I presume you have questions? Well to answer them, few of us companions are cursed with this. Our forms give us immense power and strength but delay our journey to Soverngaurd, we are but the play things of hircine. Those people that attacked you I presume you know who they are by now?" the old man looked down at her in question. "The silver hand sir, werewolf hunters" Zofie's brief answer made her leader shift uncomfortably and she had the feeling that he had more to say on the matter. "What you don't seem to know is that the silver hand were the cause of your parents death."

The words hit the girl like a warhammer to the chest, knocking the air from her lungs and dragging tears from her eyes. The sympathy she felt for the couple in the cave left her instantly. Sensing the girls anguish Kodlack smiled down at her and placed a comforting armour clad hand on her shoulder. "Hush little mage, I wish to ask something of you. It is my greatest wish that you don't make the same mistake I did. One of them will offer you the chance of becoming like us and if you really believe you want to then I cannot stop you but if it is your goal to avenge your parents, then I must ask you to spare yourself. Now enough run along the other questions can be answered by your uncle."

Knowing better than to question the older man further, Zofie turned and headed back toward home, her head filling with more and more questions. Who would offer her this curse? Why would they if Kodlack had called it a curse? Who else in the companions had this condition? Did she want to be a werewolf, a wild beast that tore people to shreds? But then again she could do that with her sword or with her magic so surely it was how you used the beast that deemed whether it was a curse or not? She needed to find her uncle, whether she forgave him or not he should be able to answer her questions. She was deep in thought all of the way home.

Zofie came face to face with her uncle as she entered the hall. He gave her an apologetic look and tried to speak to her but the mage dismissed his attempts. Instead he sighed heavily and wandered out of beckoning for her to follow him which she did. Skijor could feel her disappointment in him radiating out of every single reluctant step she took. At this thought he smirked and said weakly "you're just like you mother when you're angry you know."

The mage couldn't help but smile inwardly at his comment but the nagging fear returned to her head and she felt like she had to ask. "Were they like Farkas too? Are you?" Her uncle stopped before they reached the passage and turned to face his little snowberry. He smiled at the little girl he saw in the woman's eyes, the same little girl who would run around with a steel helmet on her head that was far too big for her whilst pretending to smite down her enemies with an iron dagger or "great sword" as she had claimed it to be. Her face was illuminated by the light of the pale moon and the army of stars that followed it. The little girl he once knew used to climb to the top of the skyforge and watch those very stars with wide eyes and an open heart. Despite how much that little girl had changed the stars would always stay the same.

She was hurt and confused and Skijor could understand that, her mother was the same when she found out. "I am and your father was but your mother, the gift was not extended to her for she was not a member of the companions. Even if she had been I don't think she would have wanted to smell like a wet dog every time she went swimming." He chuckled slightly as he spoke, "I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier but it is a secret that is kept amongst the circle. I hope you can forgive me not immediately of course but some time before my demise would be nice."

The mage simply grunted with a reply of "don't count on it" still angry and confused. The thoughts in her head became disorganised and foggy as she remembered something that Kodlack had said to her. Eyes welling up with sudden realisation, her father wasn't with her mother. She was in Soverngaurd and her father was cursed to walk with hircine. They were apart, meaning that even in her death she would not see both parents again.

She realised that her uncle was staring at her and, without her noticing, they had stopped walking at the grey base of the skyforge, which confused the young mage even more. However she didn't stay confused long as her uncle placed his hand on the cool stone and it moved out of his way revealing a long dark passageway. Now she was definitely surprised and even more surprised when her uncle suggested she follow him down into it, which she inevitably did once her curiosity got the better of her. Although it seemed to smell like a wolves den it felt surprisingly calm and comforting in the cool shadows of the tunnel leading into a small cavern with an alter in the middle of it. A tall yet still beast, who Zofie presumed was Farkas, loomed over it. Before she could question anything her uncle started to speak.

"I hope you notice Aela even in this form." _No she certainly had not,_ "You have a choice Zofie, I am offering you the chance to become like us, like your father. This is not something I offer to everyone all of the time." The tall man looked hopeful as he held out the muscular arm of the beast and slit its wrists, letting the dark blood trickle out of the wound and the smell of iron fill the cavern. It was nauseating for the mage in such a confined area and she wondered if her father had felt the same way when he became a beast. Thoughts of her father filled her head and the ache in her heart pushed its way up into her head and out of her eyes, with tears forming in the sides of them.

Her uncle stepped aside, offering her the gift he believed she had a right to. Images of her father still bombarded her mind and slashed at her heart. Images of him teaching her to fish and helping her put out the fires she started. He always wanted her to become a companion, to follow in his footsteps and become the honourable hero he knew she could be. He was so proud when he learnt of her magical abilities…

It was that pride that drove her forward; it was that pride that blocked out the warning voice of her harbinger and it was that pride that thrust her forward to drink the unpleasant liquid that would change her course of fate.


	13. Chapter 13- Transform Part 1

**Authors note: Hey there readers I hope the story is ok so far. To warn you in advance after this chapter or the next the story may jump ahead in time a bit due to reasons… I also think this next chapter will be a two part one again. So yeah enjoy and please review. If any of you read biggest hero I know then did you spot Zofie in it? Comment if you did. **

Battlemage

Chapter 13- Transform Part One

The change had been painful. Her skin splitting as her bones contoured into her horrific form with loud snaps. Jet black fur appearing in its place soon after. The pain was terrible, as if she were being torn apart by the very beast she was becoming. Nothing compared to the red hot wire or agony in her head however, as her Nordic face stretching and pulling, changing into something far more horrific. Zofie stood fast as it happened, determined to stay strong, but as it all become too much her vision faded and her mangled body hit the cold stone floor.

She hadn't remembered much, just screaming and fowl insults. She wasn't sure when or even if that had happened but she dreaded to open her eyes. Partially because if it had then she had probably hurt an innocent (which her father given honour would not stand for) and if it hadn't then she must have passed out in the inn once again. _Uncle would love that wouldn't he?_ Her mind retorted. Fearing the worst she opened her reluctant eyes only to see the dark night sky illuminated by its many stars. Well this wasn't what she had expected to see and it certainly was not an unwelcome sight. At least, not for long…

"Well that wasn't too bad of a change" Farkas's head appeared, blocking her view of the stars and his words making her still tender head hurt.

"It wasn't a simple one either brother." Vilkas replied as he appeared beside him looking down at Zofie and shaking his head. "Aela has been tracking you since you left the cave. You caused quite a lot of trouble in your exit due to your… difficult transformation." Zofie could feel her stomach churning at Vilkas's words. It was only then that she realised she also felt… cold no freezing. Lifting up her throbbing head, despite her aching neck's protest she noticed that her clothes had obviously been reluctantly discarded at the start of her transformation. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious she quickly managed to get her pain stricken form to curl up as she replied: "Ermmmm, lads clothes!"

As soon as the word left her mouth a heavy knapsack was thrown at her head by a passing huntress, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere while the brothers simply turned around. A bit of an under reaction in her opinion but then again they were probably used to it, as it was hard to believe that Aela's armour stayed in the intended place all of the time. She had personally never gotten into the idea of fabric armour and was glad to find her new set of steel armour with her skyforge steel mace and her elven blade in the knapsack that was thrown to her.

Once changed she inquired about the damage she had done in their home, to which Vilkas had replied with "well you killed a few chickens and knocked out a fair few guards but no one was killed." It may have not seemed like much to him but assault and damage of the property of others? She could feel her father turning in his grave. Honour had been something he held high and due to his teaching she did too. It meant that she didn't use any spells that revived the dead because it was a sign of disrespect to her father even if she reanimated one of her enemies. The dead should stay dead, was his thesis.

She only realised she was being told to stop when an arrow flew past her head. Startled, the mage searched for the source of the attack while haring Aela simultaneously yell: "Death to the silver hand!" She thought of her parents as soon as she heard the mention of her name and then smiled to herself. She was going to enjoy this.

Smack! Her bloodied mace collided with another silver hand skill, finishing off the poor man who had only just recovered from the fear spell she had cast to be hit in the head twice. Unfortunately so had all of the others in the room and she had stupidly run ahead. Four men stood in front of her, gleaming silver swords in their hands. _Only one way to solve this mess _the voice in her head instructed _burn them_. Mana flowing through her veins and into her fingertips plus the rage of battle easily translated into a fireball growing in her hands. They didn't have time to blink as it slammed into them.

Screams of agony filled the cavern as two of the men lit on impact and the smell of burning flesh filled her nose. The other two seemed to have been saved by their armour and their friends. Despite their luck they didn't seem too happy as they charged toward the mage. She unsheathed her blade in preparation. As soon as the first got close enough with his steel longsword she ducked underneath his arm stabbing the weak point in the armour. Turning on her heels as he screamed, she let the momentum carry her mace to the side of his unarmoured face tearing the right cheek to bone with the barbs as she dragged it across.

Blocking the next attack was easy as she bashed the shorter sword of the other man aside with the remaining momentum from her mace swing hitting his arm, then slashing with her sword across the man's chest sadly not doing as much damage. With the first man clutching his face in agony and horror her attention could be focused solely on the second. He was preparing to stab her, big mistake. Zofie simply locked her blade with his as she brought her mace to his side hooking it on the clasp of his iron leg brace and pulling. The man (a wood elf) hit the floor in surprise only to have that same mace make contact with his face four times (until the screaming stopped) his face no longer a face anymore.

She turned back to the first man noticing the others standing in the doorway watching in both shock and in Aela's case intrigue. How long had they been watching? _Well if they want a show…_ placing her blade back in its scabbard she once again drew her mana to her fingers but this time lightning arced from her hands into the first man (a nord) as he howled, ironically, until his flesh singed black silencing him permanently. The battlemage looked up at her companions smirking "I forgot you hadn't witnessed a battlemage in their full glory" she mocked to which there was no response but laughter. "Shall we go on?"

Aela nodded smiling with a look in her eyes that both unnerved and pleased the mage. "Maybe we should send you to the magic school" Vilkas suggested to Farkas slapping him on the back "you might come back as good at fighting as Zofie here." Instead of screams the cavern was filled with laughter, a short moment of calm before the storm.


	14. Chapter 14- Transform Part Two

**Author's note: thanks again for reading my story and once again with the disclaimer of I do not own anything apart from my own created characters. Enjoy this chapter!**

Battlemage

Chapter 14- Transform Part Two

After dispatching about five or ten more silver hand the quartet realised the familiar feeling of dread settling in their stomachs. Zofie seemed to be feeling the worst of it. Something just was not right. Her stomach flipped regularly with nerves and an overwhelming feeling of guilt. It puzzled the young girl, however she removed that thought from her head as the group approached a huge double door.

"There's people in there, I can smell them" Farkas noted, readying his sword. The other three agreed subconsciously despite the fact that the mage amongst them could faintly smell the familiar wet dog stench.

The large oak doors swung open to reveal a considerably more lavish hall with blood red banners and a huge fire pit cackling in the middle of the room. Zofie's eyes scanned the room across the stunned faces of five silver hand members and, to her horror, over the bruised face of a man she knew. A man currently being held at knifepoint by the biggest looking silver hand member she had seen so far. The man, battered and bruised croaked out "Look out."

In her state of shock the mage had not registered the five normal silver hand members advancing towards her. With the anger and the fear burning and mixing inside of her, this time the transformation was natural. It was no longer alien to be in the skin of another while remaining within your own mind. Unlike the last time, the fluidity of her otherwise gruesome change made it very simple for her to dispatch of the nearest two silver hand members with her sharp claws. Everything else was numb but the pain of seeing her uncle. It was almost like a stabbing and burning pain to the side. That was of course when Zofie realised that that pain was one of the three remaining silver hand members slashing at her with a silver sword.

Rapidly turning to dispatch of the first opponent meant that the beast had enough momentum for the second, slashing ferociously at the silver hand member across the stomach. The loud cry of anguish coming from the burly nord man as his middle is opened by her claws and his insides start to spill out, only spurs on her raged form. The third foe, a tall nord woman who is almost as burly as the previous male nord, seems to falter slightly standing before the tall beast with obvious fear in her eyes. The silver war axe falls to the floor as Zofie holds up the woman and sinks her yellow stained fangs into the nord's neck and shoulder, ignoring the cries of agony and the tearing sound of flesh as she instinctively tosses the woman aside.

The man holding her uncle had suddenly become the only man left in the room, a man who clearly knew his death was quickly approaching and was probably going to be delivered by the huge black beast standing before him. The large man grins evilly as he says with no tinge of fear in his voice, "you will kill me that much I know but as long as I take one of you with me then I have fulfilled my cause."

With the final word he drags his silver blade over Skijors neck. The sight makes her freeze in fear, the world stills as Zofie focuses on the crimson blood flowing from her uncle's neck and staining the dagger. Somewhere in the distance she can hear the huntress's curses and one of the twins calling her name but she ignores it. She was going to lose the only family she had left, her world was going to collapse. As soon as this dread started to turn back into anger and then into seething rage, her world sped up again. Rage clouded vision hurled her forward onto her uncle's attacker. He didn't even fight. He instead smiled triumphant, even as the beast scratched wildly at his chest tearing skin and muscle. On seeing the white hard cage of his ribs protecting the man's heart the beast took over. Zofie's paws grasped at either side of his ribcage and harshly tore it apart with a cracking sound, discarding the broken bits of bone and swiftly moving onto tearing out the heart.

Yet, her chance to devour it was interrupted by an entirely different voice calling her name, a voice broken and yet loving, almost a whisper. Rage is gone and her sorrow returns as she turns to see the man calling her. He struggles to talk but beckons her closer with a weak hand gesture, which she obeys pulling him as close as she can with her paws and letting out a high pitched whine. At the sound of her voice fear is awakened inside of her, how could she say sorry as a beast? Skijor seemed to notice this and places a pale hand on her paw croaking out, "its okay….. My little snow… snowb-berry… I know. I love you too." She wanted to cry and hold him. She wanted him to be okay and for this to all go away. Yet she knew it wouldn't, she knew that she was going to lose the last piece of family that she had.

The pain she felt that she couldn't express hurt her more than any of the silver hand's weapons. All she could thing to do as her uncle started to slip away was cry out as loud as she could. Farkas, Vilkas an Aela watched as their friend howled loudly. A howl of agony that turned into a cry of agony as she transformed back into her human form and quickly muttered to her uncle.

"I love you too uncle… I'm sorry for what I said. I don't… I don't think I can do this without-t you," her sobs starting to overpower her words, "p-p-please don't… don't go." Zofie begged with her uncle and every divine and dedra she possibly could, despite her aching and practically naked body. He needed to be ok, but he wasn't. He needed to stay alive for her, for all of them, but he didn't. Skijor's eyes started to close and his breathing began to get shallower, he warriors once red face now pale as snow. "shhhh l-l-little snowberry" Was all his dying breath could carry as his eyes closed and body slumped.

What her three friends witnessed next was harrowing, their strong, unbreakable mage crumpled with the weight of her own sorrow. Covered in blood and bruises she wept over the body of her uncle, cursing the silver hand, the divines and even herself. Despite their attempts she would not move insisting she stayed with him and that he was all she had left. However her exhausted beaten and aching body began to take control of her and her crying had to stop due to her lack of water to cry and her horse throat. She still whimpered softly next to him with her eyes puffy and bloodshot.

Farkas had sat next to her attempting to comfort her as a puppy does to its owner. Vilkas had checked her over the best he could with how she was sat and once he deemed she had no major injuries he had gathered up her armour and belongings for her to put back on when she was ready. Aela had simply checked the cave for any more signs of silver hand before sitting by the fire waiting for the inevitable.

Slowly Zofie's body began to betray her giving in to exhaustion and making her numb, her eyes began to get heavier and heavier as if weights had been tied to her eyelids. She feared shutting them however, it meant defeat. It meant her uncle was really dead and never coming back. Yet even that pain couldn't hold back her exhaustion for long as she passed out on the floor next to her uncle's body a short while later.

Painless, Dreamless, Deep, Dark slumber…..


End file.
